


Love You Too Much *Part 1 (Loki/Reader)

by OnceAngel1221



Series: Silent Company, A Series of Loki Oneshots [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Angry Loki, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Badass, F/M, Hydra, Invisibility, It is now, Pain, Protective Loki, Reader Insert, Reader Needs a Hug, Tony can be a real idiot sometimes, Yelling, accidental love confession, and a hospital, angst turning into fluff, getting shot, hurt reader, is that one word?, really angry Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAngel1221/pseuds/OnceAngel1221
Summary: Reader tells Loki she loves him, at first he doesn't know how to react but when things go south on a mission he realizes what he wants.But is it too late?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this one has a part two, couldn't decide whether I wanted it to be a chaptered fic or a oneshot, I went with the oneshot idea because, why not?  
> Hope you enjoy!!!

“I just love you too much!”

You blurted it out, the words practically fell out of your mouth. Like water bursting from a dam, you just yelled it out. They seemed to mix in with everything else, in the heat of the moment, you just said it. Tears streamed down your, face staining your cheeks. Your eyes almost stung from the salty drops. You yelled it out, it just happened, you weren’t able to justify it and you sure as hell weren’t able to take it back.  
You barely even realised you said it until you saw Loki’s face, he had stopped yelling at you and the anger and rage seemed to fade slightly. Like a glitch in his system, he faltered. A flash in his eyes, he softened but it was soon replaced by the stone cold masked you had been facing all morning. You felt a knotting pain in your stomach. You felt hollow. Like a shell, you would hold an ocean of tears, salty and painful.

Loki opened his mouth, as if he wanted to say something but no words came out, he was just in blatant shock, unable to speak. You just stood there, in backbreaking silence. Waiting for him to say something but too afraid to say something yourself. Your (e/c) eyes glazed. Your ears pricked up and ready for whatever he was going to say but he said nothing. Just looked at you, in shock the tears just seemed to stop. You felt just so _horrible,_ a cramping pain killing you from the inside. Every other emotion was pushed out of your system. Where there was love, laughter and hope, there was hate and hollowness.

Loki just stood there, looking at you. A blank expression etched onto his face, causing your stomach to sink.

The two of you had started yelling soon after a mission. Loki had done something stupid, he had almost gotten himself killed. You remembered the slow feeling of dread building up in his stomach. You remembered saying his name over and over again over the comms, he didn’t answer.

The worst part, was when Loki hardly thought about it. He had just done something without thinking about anyone else. He had stayed behind, almost died. You knew it was selfish but you were so mad at him for not thinking about how it would affect you. And he acted like nothing had happened, like it was all casual. Normal. You had planned to rant to yourself in the mirror, but you couldn’t.

You said something you probably shouldn’t have and now the two of you were yelling your lungs out at each other. All the while screaming and crying.

You swallowed.

“Say something! Please?” The ‘please’ came out as more of a plea than a question, you just needed him to say something. Anything, anything but let the silence continue. You begged him to talk to you, to tell you what he was thinking. What was going on behind those cloudy glazed green eyes? However, the silence continued, and you were left in a harrowing state of disappointment. You just swallowed deeply and nodded. Acknowledging his silent response.

You ran, whipping around and reaching for the door knob. You cursed yourself for not being able turn the knob quick enough. You shoved the door open and left.

Loki stood there for a moment, barely able to register what you had said to him, a confused expression etched on his face. He could barely stand anymore. He didn’t exactly know what to do. He didn’t even count the minutes that passed, him just standing there.

 

***Time Skip***

You had been avoiding Loki for weeks and weeks on end, just staying away from him. It was the only thing you could do. You wouldn’t exactly know what to say if you did see him, you would probably freak out and run away. You had told him that you loved him and he had just stared at you… a blank expression on his face. You remembered how it hurt when he didn’t say anything. To be honest, you were…just heartbroken.

You just hoped you wouldn’t have to face the facts. If you just avoided him, you wouldn’t have to deal with your demons.

Steve had called an emergency situation. Some remaining HYDRA agents were all gathering together, as if they thought they were safer together but the real S.H.I.E.L.D had never stopped watching them. Now these guys, these guys were the baddest of the bad. The worst of the worst. The most horrible of them all, the real killers.

They were planning something…

And it was your job to find out what. Considering that you had the powers of invisibility and you were the stealthiest in the team you were the best fit for the job. It should have been easy, it should have been an in and out mission. Scout the area, and report back. Easy.

But what you weren’t aware of, is _how many_ there actually were.

Upon stepping into the facility, you were outnumbered, outgunned and out of time. You gained entrance from an air purification unit, it connected the whole building. A way in and out. You crawled through the air vent, attempting to make as little sound as possible. The cold metal stung your exposed skin slightly but you didn’t mind the cold.

“(y/n), sit rep,” You could hear Steve’s voice in your earpiece. You were still getting used to the unusual sensation of having someone in your ear, but answered anyway.

“Well Cap, right now I’m crawling through a dusty air vent, on my way into a HYDRA facility, while probably getting pneumonia.” You said, as you reached the end of the air vent. There was a small hatch, bolted by four screws. You took out a knife and started un-screwing the first bolt. “So anyway, how are you doing?” You asked, your face scrunched up in concentration. You didn’t hear anything on the other end, rolling your eyes you started on the next bolts.

“(y/n), sit rep,” he asked again.

You gave a confused look and spoke into your earpiece. “Well there hasn’t been any drastic changes in the last five seconds,”

You wrapped your fingers in between the grates and pulled, it came off in your hand and you tried tossing it as quietly as possible behind you.

“But I’ll let you know,”

You peered down and saw nobody. You were above what seemed to be a large corridor. It was blindingly bright in comparison to the dim catacomb you had been forced to crawl through. You pushed yourself forward and jumped out of the vent. Landing as quietly as possible.

You changed into your invisible form, your suit and weapons had been adapted to change with you, a gift from Tony. As you turned a corner, you couldn’t help but think about Loki. How his emerald eyes had looked at you in such a cold way. How his silence had hurt you so much.

Pushing the thought from your mind you walked on. You knew that no one would see you…because you were invisible. Sometimes you found it funny, how you could walk right past someone and they wouldn’t even see you. Then when you punched them, the look on their face would be priceless.

The thought of it cheered you up slightly, but then you were reminded of how you and Loki pranked the Avengers together. How Tony would spray black spray paint around the room in a desperate attempt to find you. All the while you would just be laughing in the back of the room with Loki as you saw Tony would turn his work black from the paint and sometimes Bruce. You remembered how you would pull Loki out of the room in case Bruce decided to turn green too.

You felt another painful stab of hurt in your gut and tried to move past it.

Just as you were about to round another corner.

Darkness.

You were surrounded by it, the lights had gone off. Flickering, one by one getting closer and closer until you were consumed by it. You whipped your head around quickly trying to see if anyone was there. Only, you saw no one.

Footsteps.

Lots of footsteps.

‘Shit!’ you thought, you didn’t dare say anything out loud just in case they could hear you. You were about to press your fingers to your ear piece when you heard the all too familiar sound of guns cocking.

 

***Meanwhile***

“(y/n), sit rep,” Steve said again, his tone becoming more urgent by the second. All of the Avengers were on edge. They were positioned just outside the fortress, waiting for the signal to attack. Usually the signal was you giving them the ‘all clear’ over the comms.

Loki clenched his jaw and balled his fists. Trying to contain his worry. You were never this silent over the comms, you would at least give some smart ass comments back to Steve or try and boss Loki around. He swallowed, thinking about how you had stopped talking to him and about what you had said…

“We should do something,” Nat said, unfolding her arms. They had become stiff from folding them for so long.

“I agree, we can’t just do nothing,” Loki said walking over to the captain. Steve breathed out heavily, trying to decide what to do. “She’s never this silent, not one smart ass comment…” Loki said, trying to get Steve to do something. He didn’t want to manipulate Steve, but Loki felt there was no other way to get to you.

Steve just nodded and that was all Loki needed.

 

***Back to you***

You half ran, half staggered through the hallway. You were constantly fading in and out of invisibility, your injuries were causing that. You knew you were surely leaving behind a large trail of blood. You panted and held your leg as you ran in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

You had been ambushed, badly too. The HYDRA agents had tapped your ear piece somehow and had known you were coming all along. Worse, they brought spray paint, before you could run you were covered in the red paint and being shot at. Only one bullet had landed, but it hit a major artery in your leg. You had only just managed to get away and were now limping through a bright hall.

You pressed your fingers to your ear piece and tried to slur some words out. You felt extremely dizzy from the blood loss and you were having a hard time seeing straight. You felt your eyes lids closing slowly but forced them to stay open. You remember how you yelled for the others to come in, but they didn’t. You got nothing back, they didn’t answer.

They weren’t coming.

Your ears pricked up.

More footsteps.

Shit.

You looked up and saw the open vent you had climbed out of. Looking around, you didn’t have a way to get up. You squinted your eyes and thought for a moment. Then an idea struck you. You attempted to yell out some words, but all that came out were loud inaudible sounds. But it was enough, one of the agents heard you. He approached you, a large machine gun in his hand. You pulled out your own knife and twirled it slightly in your hand. He seemed to get what you meant and pulled out his own knife. It was about twice as big as yours but that didn’t matter.

He ran at you, holding his blade in front of him, he went for your throat but you dodged it successfully swerving out of the way. You slashed his back slightly, feeling the flesh tare under your knife. You heard him grunt slightly but that was it. Annoyed at his response you threw your knife at him.

He caught it, but not in a good way. You saw the handle of the dagger sticking out of his palm. The knife had gone through his hand. You winced slightly at the sight. The soldiers other hand immediately went to his wrist as if he was trying to cut off the pain. Which didn’t work, obviously because his screams echoed around the place. Which you knew were sure to bring more and more HYDRA agents but you couldn’t think about that right now. You just ran at him, ignoring the incredible pain in your leg.

You jumped on his leg, causing him to kneel, then stepped on his shoulders and got up into the vent. All the while breaking his neck with your feet, (you learnt that from Nat). You heard more and more footsteps approaching. You felt around in your pockets and realised that your knife was still in the soldier’s hand.

Shit!

You wanted to get it, you hopped down, legs collapsing out from underneath you as you did. You cursed as you hobbled over to the dead man. You pulled the knife out of his hand, it took more effort than you thought it would. Probably because you were losing blood at a furious rate. You imagined that by now you looked like a vampire, or maybe a snowman.

You sheathed your knife back and looked back up at the vent. You sighed as you realised there was no way you were getting back up there. You closed your eyes, not facing the legion of soldiers that were standing right behind you. You opened your eyes and nodded. Facing them, almost immediately, they opened fire.

Bullets upon bullets ripped at you, you braced yourself as you prepared from the wall of shrapnel about to hit you.

Nothing.

You felt nothing, your brows furrowed as you looked around slowly. Barely even able to move your neck or hold yourself up anymore. You saw a large green orb around you. You could barely even register what happened next.

Loki.

Although you could barely see him, either because he was moving too damn fast or your eye lids were becoming heavier by the second. Probably both, but one by one, the agents dropped. Their guns clashing on the floor. Loki just killed all of them, it looked so easy for him. Like putting his socks on. Just a normal thing you did. After they had all dropped, you were in such a state of shock that your knees collapsed from underneath you.

Loki was by your side in an instant. You didn’t feel his arms around you, no matter how much you wished you could. Your whole body had become utterly numb. You could hardly even feel your hands, ‘did you have hands?’ You didn’t actually know in that moment. Loki pulled you up slowly whispering slow and comforting words in your ear. He ripped a piece of cloth from something and pressed it onto your leg gently, but firmly enough to stop the bleeding. You winced and gripped his shirt tighter.

He went to pick you up bridal style but you insisted on trying to walk. When you staggered and tripped he draped your arm around his shoulders and whispered ‘compromise’ you couldn’t help but smile slightly.

You were about to walk around a corner when you felt something hit your back. You felt it tare through you, but you were barely able to feel it as you slumped to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the cliff hanger.


End file.
